


Sunday Morning

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Keith leaned back happily into Lance’s chest, moving his elbows so that Lance’s long tan arms could wrap around him properly. And he sighed. He loved this. He never ever thought he would get to experience the feeling of lazing in a lover’s arms, feeling weighted down with sleep, body aching deliciously from the exertions of the night before and just feeling loved and cherished as he was cuddled like a childhood teddy bear. It was perfect. Almost.Or Keith and Lance have sleepy, morning sex on a lazy Sunday morningKinktober 2018 Day 29: Sleepy Sex





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Yup still doing Kinktober! Enjoy some fluffy sex :)

Sunday mornings used to be Keith’s favourite part of the week. His first memories of Sunday mornings were of his Dad; watching his Dad play with his bike or do chores; or his Dad might take him outside to play or if it was too hot, they’d stay inside and make lemonade.

His first memories of Sundays were of happiness.

Of course, things didn’t stay that way for long and his weekends became a blur of rowdy foster kids and social workers and parents that weren’t his; never really quite sure whether he was happier to be away from all the assholes who teased him at school, or whether it was better than being stuck with loud children he barely knew and neglectful grown-ups.

And then he met Shiro and his Sundays became similar to those when his Dad was alive- being taken out to practice flying or being nagged to do homework. And he loved it. Keith was just starting to feel confident that he’d found someone he could trust, that would look after him the way he so desperately needed. Until he lost Shiro too. And his Sundays became no different than any other day of the week as he spent them, at first, alone in his shack doing his best to work out what had happened to Shiro, and then, fighting in an intergalactic war on a spaceship shaped like a castle.

It wasn’t until recently that he started to love Sunday mornings again and the reason was pushing up against him in bed.

He woke to the sunlight burning bright orange behind his eyelids as he slowly pulled himself into consciousness. There was that brief second of panic that he always had when he first woke up, had had ever since he was blasted into space in a blue lion, as he realised that he hadn’t woken to an alarm and he didn’t know whether he should have already been awake or not. But as his mind quickly reminded him that it was Sunday and he had sweet FA to do today, he settled back down, stretching his limbs satisfyingly beneath the blankets before snuggling right back into them, enjoying the early winter warmth coming through the window. And as he did so, he felt a warm body shuffle up and spoon against him.

Keith leaned back happily into Lance’s chest, moving his elbows so that Lance’s long tan arms could wrap around him properly. And he sighed. He loved this. He never ever thought he would get to experience the feeling of lazing in a lover’s arms, feeling weighted down with sleep, body aching deliciously from the exertions of the night before and just feeling loved and cherished as he was cuddled like a childhood teddy bear. It was perfect. Almost.

Keith wriggled back to get into a more comfortable position, unintentionally pressing his bare backside against Lance’s crotch, and they both froze as Keith felt Lance’s morning wood settle between his cheeks. They could leave it; they often did. Keith himself had been happily ignoring his own erection waking up to say good morning. But the hardness felt so good against his crack, he couldn’t help himself from wriggling just a little bit more against his lover.

In retaliation, Lance thrusted up ever so slightly causing Keith to let out the tiniest moan. He loved the feeling of Lance’s hot body pasted so tightly to his; the feeling of Lance beginning to rock gently back and forth as he pushed himself against Keith’s ass.

Keith automatically leaned his head back and Lance shifted too; a dance they’d done so many Sunday mornings before, as he began to kiss at Keith’s bared neck, sucking and biting gently, his hands that had been resting around Keith’s stomach now coming up to toy with his nipples. Keith let out a louder moan this time as he felt his cock stiffen and start to drip against his own stomach.

Lance thrusted harder against him getting wetter and wetter as Keith heard the lewd squelching noises of Lance humping against him, his kisses getting increasingly more desperate; sucking on his skin like a hungry animal. And then a hand was gone from his nipples and Lance leaned away from him slightly. Keith opened his eyes and made a bleary attempt to look back and see what Lance was up to. But he was back soon enough, pressing a sloppy uncomfortable kiss to Keith’s mouth as they struggled against the awkward position and Keith now knew what Lance had been doing as he felt slick fingers probe at his entrance.

He moaned low and deep against Lance’s mouth as Lance’s fingers breached him, making him feel oh so satisfied and full once again; Lance opening him up gently…lazily… There was no need to take too long though as he was still a little bit open and stretched from the night before and he bet that there was still a little bit of Lance’s cum left deep inside him. He wondered with a sharp thrill whether Lance could feel it as he fingered him.

Lance continued the sloppy kiss as he now moved his other hand to grip at Keith’s butt cheeks, removing his fingers to lift Keith’s legs slightly to give himself more room for manoeuvre. And then Lance was pushing in, painstakingly slow, dragging against the nerves in Keith’s rim, making sure he felt every inch as it was pushed inside him; Keith’s mouth open in a silent scream, his throat still dry from sleeping with the heat on in the night and he reached back to pull at Lance’s hair, needing something to grab onto with all the pleasure overwhelming him.

Lance couldn’t get too deep from this position, but the width of him felt so intense as he began pushing in and out, letting Keith lay back and luxuriate in the stretch of his walls. It was still slightly awkward, and Keith felt uncomfortable in his legs and neck as he strained to keep kissing Lance and keep his legs spread just enough to let Lance keep moving in and out. And he wanted more, he wanted to feel the entirety of Lance’s generous length pushing inside him to reach that spot inside him that made him squirm with too much pleasure. But laying this way with Lance moving in and out of him, wrapped up completely in his arms, just felt too damn good, movements still sleepy and slow as they moved together rhythmically.

Lance was grunting harshly out of nose now, his stamina never really at full mast first thing in the morning and Keith knew he was close. Lance twisted an arm down to grip at Keith’s cock and soon he was jerking him off in time with his own thrusts, keeping a slow even tempo as they began to climb to their climax softly- gently.

Keith keened against Lance’s lips as Lance moaned against his own and the pressure built and built. And then it fell away suddenly as both of their orgasms washed over them so sweetly, like being bathed in sunlight beaming down from the heavens.

And as it passed, they pulled away from each other, Keith scrambling to roll over to face Lance and stretch the kink out of his neck. He pushed his body into a full yawn, feeling his bones pop and muscles tighten and relax as sleep left him. And he finally opened his eyes to meet with soft sleepy blue as Lance watched him with deep satisfaction written all over his beautiful, boyish features.  
  
'Good morning.' Lance murmured, a goofy grin on his face and Keith felt a matching one crawl upon his own lips. He settled down fully to face Lance, ignoring the weird sensation of Lance’s cum dripping down his thighs and his own sticking to his abs.  
  
'Morning.' He answered his voice still rough with sleep and Lance’s eyes danced in the morning light as he reached up to brush some rogue hairs out of Keith's face and he knew his bed head must have been atrocious to entertain Lance so. But as Lance leaned forward to place a sweet, giggly kiss on his nose, Keith couldn't bring himself to mind.  
  
This feeling right here, this beautiful boy in his bed, this was the real reason he had learnt to love Sundays again. And if Keith had any luck left; he hoped that he would get to spend every Sunday morning like this.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
